QUIMERAS
by Anddy-chan
Summary: Las quimeras sea en la mitología griega, sea en la romana, sea científicamente o físicamente siempre serán… monstruos, pero que pasa cuando estos son soltados en un mundo donde ni siquiera tienen la menor idea de su existencia? La muñeca antes de jugar con ella, fue una princesa… la quimera antes de ser descubierta, fue un humano. ROGUE/LEVY *MULTIPAREJAS*


_**Quimeras**_

El termino quimera haciendo referencia a la mitología griega dícese del monstruo que vomitaba llamas o alguno de los 4 elementos con tres cabezas.

El termino químico en cuanto a las quimeras dícese de la fusión entre un animal y un humano coloquialmente llamado monstruo.

Así pues las quimeras sea en la mitología griega, sea en la romana, sea científicamente o físicamente siempre serán… monstruos, pero que pasa cuando estos son soltados en un mundo donde ni siquiera tienen la menor idea de su existencia? La muñeca antes de jugar con ella, fue una princesa… el asesino antes de ser asesino, fue un niño y la quimera antes de ser descubierta, fue un humano.

* * *

-Levy te amo mi amor…

-Rogue no, y-yo... no se como hacerlo. Decia aquella peli azul controlando los impulsos de aquel hombre.

-Aprenderemos juntos. Dijo el pelinegro acariciando el abdomen de la peli azul.

-Aaahh… Rogue…

Y las caricias se volvieron provocaciones, los besitos pasaron hacer muestra de pasión y poco a poco sus cuerpos empezaron a chocar sensualmente.

-Rogue… gimió aquella mujer arañando la almohada.

-Levy… susurró aquel pelinegro mientras besaba su espalda.

El acto de amor se completó, y ambos cuerpos desnudos yacían en aquella cama de hotel abrazados.

-Eres maravillosa. Dijo el besándole la cabeza.

-Soy asi cuando estoy junto a ti. Dijo ella acariciando el torso de el.

Durmieron tranquilos aquella noche después de aquel acto de suma confianza y pasión, su luna de miel había sido perfecta, se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma ante sus corazones mismos. Los dias después de ello fueron tranquilos conocieron todo París mientras convivían como los esposos que eran.

Un día antes de su regreso a Japón caminaban por un parque cerca de la torre Eiffel, ella se sentó en una de las bancas mientras observaba el cielo, el la contempló y esbozando una sonrisa la besó.

-Rogue… que haz pensado sobre tener una familia? Dijo la peli azul pensativa.

-Pues… que es muy pronto para tenerla, aún nos falta mucho por conocer juntos nosotros dos. Dijo el observándola.

-No planeamos tener hijos verdad? Dijo la peli azul algo nostálgica.

-Aún no, pero si es lo que quieres, me acoplaré a ello. Dijo el parándose enfrente de ella viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Estas embarazada Levy? Preguntó el pelinegro tranquilamente.

-No… pero pensé en la vaga idea de que algún dia podría estarlo. Dijo ella pasando sus manos por su abdomen.

-Asi será. Dijo el inclinándose enfrente de ella.

-Tendremos un valiente niño y una princesa hermosa. Dijo el tocando el abdomen de su esposa.

-Dejaré de ser delgada, y tendrás que aprender a compartirme. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Lo de delgada no me afecta o crees que siempre tendré cabello? Dijo el burlescamente causando que ella se riera a carcajadas.

-Lo de compartirte, me acostumbraré a ello, pero si prometes que me dedicarás aunque sea un minuto al día… te parece? Dijo el esbozando una sonrisa.

-Esta bien. Dijo ella fundiéndose en un beso.

-La niña se llamará Raven te parece? Dijo el burlescamente.

-Porque Raven? Dijo ella curiosa

Así se la pasaron un buen rato, comentando como se llamarían sus hijos y cuanta diferencia de edades habría entre ellos, no hicieron falta las risas, las mini discusiones, eran una pareja unida y feliz, cuando el sol se empezó a ocultar se levantaron de aquella banca y la miraron.

-Desde el viaje de la escuela nos hemos sentado ahí. Dijo ella algo emotiva.

-Esa banca tiene historia… tiene esa historia de amor llamada ROVY. Dijo el cursimente.

-Rovy? Dijo ella curiosa.

-Si Rogue y Levy… Rov..

Y unos ladridos detrás de ellos se hicieron presentes.

-Que demon…

Un perrito amarillo, al parecer cachorro empezó a jalar la gabardina de Rogue.

-Suéltala! Vas a romperla enano. Decía Rogue algo irritado.

-Espera, esta perdido. Dijo Levy arrodillándose en el suelo ocasionando que el cachorro se abalanzara encima de ella.

-Yosh, Yosh, Yosh… Tranquilo necesito ver tu placa. Dijo ella acariciando al Can.

-Qué significa esto?. Dijo Levy algo asombrada.

-Qué pasa? Preguntó el pelinegro acomodándose la gabardina.

-Es mío. Dijo Levy incrédula.

-T-tuyo? Dijo sorprendido el pelinegro.

-Su placa tiene mi nombre, el cachorro se llama… Lucy. Dijo Levy aun shockeada.

Y el perrito ladró.

-Lucy? Preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido.

Y el perrito volvió a ladrar.

La pareja se quedó una hora más, esperando que alguien viniera por el cachorro pero nadie apareció.

-Te lo estoy diciendo, nadie se puede llamar Levy Mcgarden a no ser yo. Dijo la peli azul jugando con el cachorrito.

-Y que se supone que hagamos?. Dijo el pelinegro algo irritado.

-Quedémonosla. Dijo ella cargando al perrito que parecía cansado.

-Que?! Es fácil decirlo pero que vas a hacer con el gato que tenemos en casa?. Dijo Rogue preocupado.

-Sé que Juvia estará bien. Dijo Levy dirigiéndose al hotel.

* * *

-Ya llegamos!. Exclamó la peli azul dejando su maleta en la entrada bajando el maletín viajero que tenia en sus manos.

-Vamos Lucy sal de ahí. Dijo la peli azul abriendo la puerta del viajero.

-Ire a ver donde esta Juvia. Dijo el pelinegro checando toda la casa.

-Levy!. Se escuchó gritar al pelinegro.

De inmediato la peli azul se levantó de su lugar y corrió al estudio, lugar de donde provenía el grito.

-Que suced… Se ve tan tierna… me extraño mucho. Dijo la peli azul acercándose al gatito azul que yacía encima del piano de media cola.

El estudio estaba hecho un desastre, las orillas del piano estaban arañadas y los diseños de Rogue estaban en el suelo y algunos estaban rotos.

-Espero en Dios que la regañes. Dijo un rogué enfadado.

La peli azul solo cargó al gatito y se lo llevó a la sala. Aquel gatito sintió ese calor familiar, ese aroma dulce y abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días Juvia. Dijo la peli azul notando que su gatito aun andaba adormilado.

El gatito solo maulló.

-T-te tengo una sorpresa, y espero te guste. Dijo la peli azul algo miedosa.

-Lucy! Ven aquí!. Exclamo la peli azul acariciando al gatito.

-Mira Juvia ella es tu amiga… ella es Lucy. Dijo la peli azul acercando al gatito al perrito rubio.

En instante aquel gatito se sintió amenazado y soltó el zarpazo lastimando a su ama ocasionando que lo soltará.

-Juvia ven aquí… maldición. Exclamó la peli azul al notar que sangraba bastante.

-Hay que cortarle las uñas a Juvia, Rogue. Dijo la peli azul yendo por el botiquín vendándose los brazos.

-Que te paso? Dijo Rogue no muy convencido.

-Al parecer Juvia es celosa. Dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa adolorida.

-Donde esta? Vamos a cortarle las uñas. Dijo Rogue agarrando sus tijeras especiales.

-Espera no puedes ser agresivo con ella. Decía la peli azul terminando de vendarse.

Mientras esos dos buscaban a Juvia el perrito se familiarizaba con todo, olfateaba, corría jugaba ella solita en la sala.

-Juvia donde estas?! Exclamó el pelinegro en el cuarto de la pareja.

-Juvia! Ven aquí preciosa princesa… no pasa nada!... estar… ROGUE! Gritó de nuevo la peli azul desde el patio.

-Que sucede?! No te muevas ahí voy!. Gritó el corriendo al patio de atrás.

La sorpresa que se llevó aquel hombre al salir al patio, aquel gatito azul se fue a refugiar al costado de un cachorro de tigre?!.

-Qué es esto?. Dijo incrédula la peli azul.

-Es un bebe tigre… o si no… un gato mutante. Dijo el pelinegro petrificado.

-Es el doble del tamaño que Juvia!. Exclamó la peli azul.

-Ya se… pero para ser un tigre esta pequeño. Dijo el pelinegro acercándose.

-Supongo que es cachorro, solo míralo está jugando con Juvia como si fuera su hermana. Dijo la peli azul conmovida.

-Si… esta hermoso ese gato. Dijo Rogue contemplando al pequeño tigre.

-Es un animal exótico Rogue, ese no nos lo podremos quedar. Dijo la peli azul con un semblante serio.

-Oh vamos! Porque no!? Dijo el pelinegro logrando tocar al tigre.

-Míralo Levy, es un gatote sub desarrollado pero es cariñoso. Dijo el pelinegro en el suelo con el tigre encima.

-Aún falta que crezca, va medir metro y medio y va pesar como tonelada y media. Dijo la peli azul no muy convencida.

-Y que… está aquí por algo y tiene un collar. Dijo el pelinegro checando la medalla

-Este gatote es mio!. Exclamó incrédulo el pelinegro.

-Eres mio!. Festejaba mientras abrazaba a aquel tigre.

-Eso es… imposible… Lucy llegó de la misma manera… y Juvia igual… que significa esto? Y Rogue… es niña. Dijo Levy.

-No importa! Soy bendito entre las mujeres! Decía feliz el pelinegro.

-Así pues mi vida… podemos quedárnosla?. Dijo con unos ojotes el pelinegro.

-Un gato, un perro, hasta un hurón! Pero un tigre… cada vez queda mas lejos la oportunidad de formar una familia asi. Dijo Levy frustrada.

-Con que es eso… Dijo el pelinegro levantándose del suelo.

-Me encantan los animales pero ese mismo amor que le doy a Juvia, ese mismo amor que pienso darle a Lucy y… y a este gatote de aquí…

-Erza… ese es su nombre. Dijo el pelinegro algo triste.

-…Eso… Erza, Lucy, Juvia… no crees que eso podríamos cambiarlo por… Raven, Robert y Gabe? Preguntó la peli azul acariciando a su gatito azul.

-Y que… las abandonarás?. Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a su esposa.

-No… claro que no… pero quiero un bebé Rogue. Dijo la peli azul con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo tendremos mi amor, lo tendremos. Dijo el pelinegro limpiándole sus lágrimas.

-Son demasiadas bocas que alimentar Rogue. Dijo Levy entre lágrimas.

-Pero lo lograremos si trabajamos ard…

-Olvídalo Rogue. Dijo la peli azul retirándose del lugar.

-Levy. Susurró el pelinegro sosteniendo al gatito azul que observaba como su dueña se alejaba devastada.

-Quiere un bebé Juvia. Dijo Rogue mirando al gatito.

El gatito solo Maulló.

El restó del dia Levy se la pasó en su cuarto encerrada. El pelinegro le dio de comer a los tres animalitos que se encontraban ahí y vio como poco a poco al final del dia el perro, el gato y el tigre coexistieron en un mismo lugar.

-Es hora de dormir pequeñas… dijo el pelinegro tapando a sus animalitos.

Llegó al cuarto y su esposa dormía con su camisón casi transparente, acarició su pierna y le besó la mejilla.

-R-Rogue… Dijo entre sueños la peli azul.

-Si mi amor soy yo. Dijo el pelinegro volteándola para abrazarla.

-T-te amo. Dijo ella aferrándose a el.

-Y-yo también te amo. Dijo el pelinegro besando la cabeza de su esposa.

Sabiendo que su esposa estaba con él, que únicamente estaba consternada por sus objetivos en el futuro cerró los ojos más tranquilo. Durante la noche su esposa se la pasó inquita balbuceaba, giraba, se sentaba, se destapaba, se tapaba bueno esta inquieta y el por lo consiguiente también.

-Levy te sientes bien?. Preguntó adormilado el pelinegro

La peli azul seguía encerrada en esa posiblemente pesadilla pero no decía nada únicamente estaba inquieta. La tapó y le besó la frente, acomodó su almohada pero de momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-…kasa.. se escuchó una voz infantil entrar al cuarto.

-Que demonios? Dijo el pelinegro levantándose de la cama al escuchar un llanto infantil.

-K-Kasa… se volvió a escuchar en el cuarto inquietando a Levy sorprendiendo a Rogue.

-Levy mi amor despierta… Decía Rogue sacudiendo a su esposa.

-Dosan… Dijo la niña acercándose a la cama.

-Quédate en donde estas! Exclamó nervioso el pelinegro asustando a la niña ocasionando que esta llorará y que Levy se levantara al escuchar el llanto tan fuerte.

-Q-Que sucede? Dijo la peli azul sentándose en la cama percatándose de que había una niña aproximadamente de 3 añitos ahí de pie.

-K-Kasa… decía aquella niña tallándose los ojos.

-Kasa? Dijo la peli azul levantándose de golpe acercándose a la niña.

-Rogue no te quedes ahí trae una sábana tiene frio. Dijo la peli azul alzando a la niña que no tenía ropa y lloraba asustada.

-Toma. Dijo el pelinegro sorprendido.

-Ya, mi vida, ya esta bien, no pasa nada… Decía la peli azul arrullando a la niña pelirroja.

-K-Kasa… Onee-chan llora. Dijo la pelirroja en el pecho de la peli azul.

-Onee-chan?. Y alcanzó a escuchar los llantos de afuera.

Salió directo a donde escuchaba los llantos y la sorpresa que se llevó al encontrar a dos niñas mas, una rubia y la otra peli celeste, esta última lloraba todo pulmón mientras temblaba y la otra aun dormida.

-Rogue sostén a la pelirroja por favor. Dijo seria la peli azul.

-Levy y-yo…

-Ven aquí princesa, no llores estoy aquí. Dijo dulcemente la peli azul mientras alzaba a la peli celeste.

-M-Mamá… Dijo la peli celeste aferrándose a Levy.

-Si mi vida soy yo. Dijo la peli azul besando a la bebe.

-Qué significa esto? Dijo el pelinegro viendo como la pelirroja se dormía en sus brazos.

-No se, pero… ella se parece a…

Y aquellas tres niñas tenían unos collares los cuales checaron.

-…Juvia…

-Aquí tengo a Erza…

-Supongo que la que esta durmiendo es Lucy. Dijo la peli azul dudosa...

**WAAAAA! Es la primera vez que subo un fic y espero les guste... es un ROVY y si sugieren alguna pareja para las niñas igual y pueden hacerlo. Les mando muchos saludos y esperon dejen sus Reviews 3 Los quiero mucho Saludos Minna!**

**Anddy-chan fuera! **


End file.
